


sore loser

by HangoverGhost



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boot Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, how do you tag honestly, if you can call it that, it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangoverGhost/pseuds/HangoverGhost
Summary: The risk Galo took for teasing Lio was calculated, but man, was he bad at math.





	sore loser

**Author's Note:**

> What if you defeated me in battle and lifted my chin with your sword while gazing into my eyes longingly...haha...just kidding...unless.?

Sparring with Lio was fun - he didn’t hold back and Galo always appreciated a challenge, even if he pretended that holding the pace doesn’t make him break a sweat. Usually they just fought to the point of complete exhaustion, breaking even. But this time they decided to pick up training swords - Galo thought it would be fun to remember their first meeting and actually wipe the floor with Lio’s face as he planned back then.

He didn’t.

He was lying on the mat propped on both hands behind him, breathing heavily, air burning his lungs and drops of sweat tickling the back of his neck. Lio stood between his legs, one boot on the sword Galo dropped just a moment ago, pointing his own right to his face, dull end of it almost touching his nose. Of course he had to be all smug about it.  
“This makes me feel nostalgic”, Lio notes offhandedly, as if Galo couldn’t see his chest rise and fall almost as fast as his. He might not be as skilled with a sword, but still pretty damn good.  
“Romantic, right? And you were so desperate for my attention.”  
Lio squinted at that, pressing his lips together, clearly annoyed - Galo just couldn’t help but tease.  
He took one step closer and moved his sword, the point of it pressing to his cheek, hard, holding the eye contact - Galo knows that if it was a real thing it wound break the skin there. It might be just pretend, but he's very well aware of the danger Lio's body holds - almost as much as his quite short temper. But it just makes the whole thing more fun.  
He turns his head just a little, careful and slow as if to try to not provoke a wild animal and plants a kiss to the flat side of the sword, not looking away either. He sees Lio’s eyes widen and his mouth open slightly in surprise, just for a second, but he still feels triumphant - for whatever reason.  
Not for long of course - Lio moves the sword away, dropping it somewhere and lifts his leg - the next second a heel lends on Galo's chest and stays there, digging into his skin. The sensation is burning - but not as much as the look Lio is giving him.  
He bends down a little, bringing his face closer - it felt unusual to look up at him - and Galo feels the heel dig deeper when more weight applied to it. He hisses, but when Lio grabs him by the chin it almost makes him bite his tongue. Almost.  
“Like playing rough?” he feels the grip immediately tighten, hears the sound of the leather squeaking and it makes him unclench his jaw, mouth slightly open.  
Lio ignores his words, as if dismissing a dog barking. “It’s kind of cute when you are being a sore loser. If not annoying.”  
Lio moves his thumb closer to Galo’s mouth, pressing it to his lips, as if asking for permission. It was also kind of cute, considering a sharp object still stabbing at his chest, over speeding up it's beat heart. Galo considers, just for a second, analyzing the situation - but Lio's intent seemed pretty clear and it'd be a lie if he said he can refuse. He finds himself realizing it's hard to refuse Lio anything, really.  
Galo doesn’t waste time - he opens his mouth, letting gloved finger in. Lio still looks straight at him when touching his teeth, as if counting them - and Galo wasn’t the one to loose whatever staring contest they were having. It also made him feel hot all over. He wonders when the friendly sparring match took a turn in this - whatever this was - direction, but thinking too hard for too long was never his best skill, so he just lets Lio ivade his personal space further more.  
Lio pushes his finger deeper and presses down on Galo's tongue a little, then starts to move it back and forth slowly - the taste is nasty in his mouth and it's kind of a funny feeling, but the heat that simple movement brought to his face makes him forget that pretty fast. Lio looks at him as if observing a lab rat run in it's wheel, with just enough interest to keep his attention there for some more time. But Galo notices how his chest rises faster, his ears turning slightly pink - and it feels a little less like losing.  
Then Lio shoves his hand deeper, not so gentle this time and Galo gags. Finger is his mouth disappears immediately as he coughs, wiping away tears that formed in his eyes and a thread of drool running down his chin. He expects Lio to apologize, but only gets a few not so soft pets on his cheek.  
“Good boy,” Lio says, and Galo swears he sounds out of breath. It’s a good sound, “So obedient.”  
Galo tries not to think, yet again, why the praise feels so satisfying at that moment. He tries not to think why he wants more of it even harder.  
The heel on his chest pushes into his skin with much more force now, Lio now purposefully applying more pressure - Galo has to brace himself to not fall completely on his back from the weight. It hurts - but the arousal he feels building up with the same speed as the pain makes it not so bad. Quite the opposite.  
“Maybe if you’ll be nice you’ll get a reward. Come on,” first Galo feels the heel turn - yeah, that will leave a really bad bruise - and then a knee bump lightly into his face, “Give me a kiss”.  
Lio’s eyes pierce him - despite a lazy, almost distant, as if they were going through some routine, expression on his face the look he gives him could leave blisters. He sees a challenge, a dare to try to disobey and, more importantly, want.  
Galo kisses Lio’s knee, closer to the inside of his thigh - then works further, slow, leaving light touches of his lips on the smooth leather. He's not sure if Lio actually feels anyhing through it - but then he almost misses the moment he moves his knee a little, probably unconscious, spreading his legs wider. It puts a smile on his face and he brings his hand to caress Lio’s clothed leg - but just as his fingers connect with it, Lio moves it away completely. The pain on his chest was close to becoming unbearable, but he finds himself missing the only tactile contact he had at that point.  
“Who said you can use your hands?”  
“Oh come on, what is that ab-“  
“And who said you could speak?”  
Galo closes his mouth, fast, teeth almost clacking together. He was starting to get frustrated - mostly because he was turned on with no relief in closest foresight for some time now. Lio’s voice was low and cold - punishing. Galo swallows and stays still and silent, as he was ordered, despite wanting to just grab Lio by the hair and finally kiss him or do literally just anything. He knew he could stop it any time, stand up and leave - Lio wasn’t really restraining him. But Galo couldn’t help but wonder where this will actually go. And he really, really wants to touch him - but he had to follow the rules to deserve that privilege. Apparently. Also it felt good to let Lio order him around for some reason, despite Galo not having a habit of going out of his way to please people. He could say Lio was...special. An exception. Or whatever.  
Lio moves and Galo fully expects a leg on himself again, already bracing for it - but instead Lio presses his boot between Galo’s legs, on his already half hard cock. It sends shivers through his whole body and he closes his eyes, exhaling sharply, hips snapping forward to seek friction.  
“Oh fuck.”  
He feels the boot press harder - not painful just yet, but with obvious intention - a warning. Lio clicks his tongue, as if scolding. No speaking. Right.  
“I wonder if you could come just from humping my boot," Galo feels blush spread immidietly on his cheeks, to his neck, from those words. Lio was talking in an offhandedly tone, as if they were discussing the weather. “What are you waiting for? Go on.”  
Galo considered his next actions for a second.  
“Don’t you want to...”  
“I’ll enjoy the show for now," he presses his foot harder and Galo sees a small smug smile appear on Lio’s face when he lets another throaty sigh escape his lips, “You are quite a sight to behold.”  
Galo was really too starved for at least some touch at this point - so he thrusts his hips up again, this time on purpose and rough friction sends electricity up his spine. He keeps his eyes shut to escape Lio’s - that gaze made him feel like a broken wire stripped of insulation, bare and ready to spark any second. He puts a hand on Lio’s boot, holding it close and to his surprise Lio doesn’t do anything about it - just hears a low chuckle. It makes his ears burn hotter. Well, he might at least try to give a good perfomance to witness.  
A hand is on his face again - the leather is cool in contrast to his burning face. The touch of Lio’s palm is more shy this time, thumb caressing his cheek. It almost feels like affection - which makes something tug at his heart. He still doesn’t open his eyes, surrounded by darkness, scared that the look Lio is giving him at that moment might take the last air out of his lungs away.  
“And who’s desperate now?” - Lio says and the pressure between Galo's legs becomes almost unbearable for a second but then it completely disappears. He groans - the not so gentle contact, already muted by the fabric of his pants, was not even nearly enough to bring him close to the edge but he still feels disappointed. Lio was probably right - Galo was driven to the point where he considered actually just grinding that boot until he finishes. It doesn't sound so impossible with Lio watching him. Every time he reminds himself that Lio sees every face he makes, his every move, so open and honest it just sends another heat wave through his whole body. He’s not gonna admit that though.  
“Look at me,” Galo hesitates for a second, then cracks his eyes open and oh Lio’s face is so close. His hair tickles Galo’s cheek, “Say please.”  
Galo swallows. His mouth feels hot, tongue dry and heavy. He licks his lips.  
“Please.”  
"Please what, Galo?"  
“Sir, may I get off, please?”  
Lio smiles at the scowl he recieves from the other man and the frustrated tone, but it seems like he was in a merciful mood.  
“Touch yourself.”  
Galo thought he would actually burst from just pure relief he felt from those words - his hands immidietly went to the belt on his pants. He tries to hold himslef back from shaking - doesn't know if its the excitment or the build up tension anymore - but still a full body shudder runs through him as he takes his now fully hard cock in hand, groaning.  
"Huh. I've been wondering if you actually wear any underwear."  
"Yeah?" Galo strokes himself too fast and a little too hard and inhales through his nose sharply, "Any other dirty thoughts in that pretty little head of yours?"  
"The way you dress," Lio bends lower, his faces are now inches apart - when he talks this time Galo can feel the breath on his lips, warm and humid. He thinks his head might start to spin, like the air was stolen right from his throat, "It's distracting."  
Lio closes the distance and presses their mouths together. Galo grabs the hand on his face, just to hold onto something, feeling like he would start floating any second. His brain stops registering his surroundings and he's not aware of anything but his own arousal building up, so close already, and Lio's hands, Lio's lips, his tongue inside his mouth, lazy and slow and not at all fitting the rhythm with which Galo jerks himself off at the same moment but so, so good. Anything Lio does looks like it takes him no effort really, as if he's above it - but it amazes Galo all the same every time. He feels like he's gonna choke, but palms on his face hold his head firmly not letting him escape the kiss to take a single breath. He catches Lio's lip between his teeth and then lets it slip between them, scratching, and the sound Lio makes at that makes his bones melt with satisfaction.  
"So good," Lio whispers and Galo can feel his lips moving over his as he does, "You've been so good."  
"Shit," Galo moves his hand faster, and faster and he's so close, it feels like he forgot how to exhale and god he just needs a little push, "Say it again."  
Lio brings his palm lower, to Galo's throat, wraps his fingers around it and squeezes a little - not enough to really choke but Galo already has trouble breathing at this point. He gives Galo another kiss, pressing too hard and Galo thinks he can feel Lio's teeth through both of their lips. It's hot and wet and kinda painful but passionate - just like anything Lio does.  
"You are wonderful, Galo," - Galo almost whimpers from the sound of his name, and sees stars behind his eyelids as his hips snap forward and he comes, feeling Lio sqeeze his throat harder. With his eyes closed, nothing but noize in his ears and breath taken away all he could do is let the wave of pleasure and relief wash over him. He keeps stroking himself through the orgasm until his thighs finally stop flexing by themselves and he touches Lio's hand - he lets go and Galo finally exhales. It felt like emerging from water - world around him slowly came back into it's place while air filled his lungs, as if for the first time in his life.  
Before he could collect himself Lio lowered himself, so fast Galo thought he was falling on his lap. He takes his glove off, throwing it somewhere and adjusts himself on Galo's thighs, hooking his legs over his, still looking from above and god it feels great to feel his body so close finally. The leather rubs on his bare skin unpleasantly, but the sensation is actually grounding. Lio kisses him again and it feels as good as the first time, but then he hears belts clicking and something shuffling, so he grabs Lio by his face with the clean hand, separating them.  
"Aha", he sqeezes Lio's face more as he tries to free himself - the frown on his face looks much less intimidating this time and it makes laugh rise up in his gut, "No fair. Wanna see too."  
Lio huffs and tries to wiggle away but only half heartadly. He swears under his breath, also with no real bite, and Galo can see his hand dive into his tight leather pants at the corner of his eye. He has something more fun to watch though - so he doesn't let go, noticing a slight blush spread on Lio's cheeks.  
"Cute," - Lio grits his teeth but Galo can hear his breath hitch anyway, - "You are pretty. Could watch you all day."  
"Yeah? Aren't you slacking - ah", Lio gasps as Galo sees him move his wrist faster, "Slacking off?"  
"Next time maybe. I'll enjoy the show for now"  
Lio grunts at that in annoyance and Galo can't help but grin. Lio looks great, really - more relaxed as he touches himself, mouth slightly open, lips pink and the usual frown soon gone from his face. Vulnarable. Galo wonders if anyone ever saw him like that. He caresses his face lazily but with affection, his cheek, touching his lips. Lio's breath is hot and uneven on his face, speeding up, matching the rythm of his hand. He wants to bring their bodies closer, let Lio grind over his abs or thigh or whatever but paitence is key - and he kinda wanted his revenge. He really does enjoy the show of Lio pleasuring himself, in his plain view, all walls down and with nothing to hide.  
Then Lio puts a hand on his bicep and sqeezes, hard - that probably will leave anoher bruise -and lets out something resembling both a sob and a groan. Galo watches him bite his lip, shaking, arching his back, their chests touching, squeezing Galo's thighs with his until finally relaxing. Galo can't help but hold his breath for a moment.  
Lio puts his head on Galo's shoulder when he finally frees his face from the grip and catches his breath. Sighs, deep, once. His hair is ticling Galo's skin. He thought he could used to it, probably.  
"You good?"  
"Yeah," Lio says, still shaky and Galo puts a hand on the crown of his head when he feels hesitation from him for a second, - "You? I was kinda...rough."  
"Yeah, no shit," - he feels Lio tense up so he gives him another pat on the head, - "It's not like I'm complaining - I could have walked away any second if I didn't like anything. Or say something."  
"Yeah, it's out of character for you to keep your mouth shut for long."  
"Ha! You get me off next time though."  
"I think you did a pretty good job by yourself."  
"Hey!"  
Galo wants to protest some more, but then notices Lio's shoulders shaking - he's laughing, quietly. He finally lifts his head and plants a gentle kiss on Galo's cheek.  
"Jeez. Sure. Whatever."  
That sounded a lot like a promise. Galo liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> [enters the room with a smoothie after posting something for the first time in 3 years and it's a bad porn fanfic] what's up


End file.
